


Regards

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [7]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Beauregard gets the /spotlight/ ahahahah get it, MarchusAnnus, Weird Stuff Happens, and parallels to WKM, anways, but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: It was supposed a normal, late night shift at the lab. This wasn't at all what she had in mind.
Series: MarchusAnnus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Kudos: 12





	Regards

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 7!!!  
> I lov Prof. Beauregard sm she is so good,,,,,  
> also, this was based on a thing I wrote back in November! It was terrible but it's a thing, I only showed people in my discord server.

Rose was walking towards the lab, carrying a box of supplies. It was around 1:30 am, and she wasn’t running on much sleep. No one else wanted to take this shift, especially so late, but there were experiments to be done and to her, they couldn’t wait. 

She walked up to the door and was about to grab the handle when-

_ “Hey” _

She stopped and turned around, looking around to see if anyone was behind her, but there was no one. Rose furrowed her brow, confused. She could’ve sworn she heard a voice, but maybe she was just tired. She turned back around to face the door and froze. Everything around her was darker and had a green hue to it, there were particles floating in the air. A heartbeat pounded in her ears but she couldn’t tell if it was hers, she closed her eyes and shook her head to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating this all. She opened her eyes again, but everything stayed the same, the strange atmosphere didn’t go away. Rose didn’t know what was happening, was she dreaming? This couldn’t be real, there was no way this was real.

Rose stared at the door, still clutching the box in her hands. 

“Maybe this will all go away if I go inside…” she thought as she cautiously stepped towards the door, she took one step and was teleported inside the lab.

She looked around in disbelief, everything was still the same, and now she was teleporting? This wasn’t right, something was terribly, terribly, wrong. She walked towards one of the long desks and put down the box. She walked to one of the computers and stopped. 

“This HAS to be a hallucination or a dream, maybe I’m lucid dreaming?” She thought as she pinched the back of her hand but nothin changed, she didn’t wake up.

She looked around and walked towards the shelves when she heard those voices again. They were distorted and echoed all around but she could reconcile it anywhere

_ “I think it’s just a symptom of a greater underlying problem” _

_ “Oh ok, so what do you expect us to do about it?” _

Not just any voices, it was HER voice talking to someone she didn’t recognize. Who was he? He didn’t sound like anyone she knew, so why was she talking to him? Rose was getting frustrated, this made no sense!

She walked forward again, but her vision became distorted and then she was in a completely different environment. It was an… Open jail cell? She walked through the door and towards this front office next to what seemed to be a cafeteria. As she walked towards the tables, that man’s voice came back, he was talking to someone, the voices were louder now.

_ “I don’t belong here, maybe you belong here but I-” _

The voice distorted and faded once again, leaving her confused.

Who was he? Why was she hearing him? Was he a criminal? What hell was going on here.

She started for the exit but once again, her vision distorted and she was transported somewhere else. 

There’s a slight relief when she sees what building she’s in front of, it’s the museum downtown, she’s been there so many times, she could recognize it instantly. Rose looked around to see if there was any sign of another person, but there was no one, no guards or cars or anything. She walked towards the front door but stopped, it was HIS voice again, the same one from the lab and the jail.

_ “Hey, you know, that’s a- that’s a nice museum, it’s big, it’s colourful… why are we here?” _

Rose ignored his voice, she wanted to get away. She starts walking again, trying to get to the doors as fast as she could, but just as she reacher the door, her vision distorted and she was in a bright, white room, with an intricately decorated box on display in the middle. She turned her head and saw two large doors behind her. She knew this exhibit, she saw it many times on the outside, but for the life of her, she couldn’t remember what it called. Rose turned her head back to face the box and heard the man’s voice again.

_ “Oh, this is it! This is REALLY it! This is gonna change our lives forever” _

She cautiously walked towards the box, each step filled her with more and more unease. As she got closer, she noticed the glass that was normally around the box was gone. When she was in front of the box, she felt a strange urge to grab the box, but as she reached out for it the room’s lights when out and the display disappeared as she fell to the floor.

As she picked herself up and readjusted her glasses, she noticed a spotlight on her. She looked around, but all she could was black, like an endless void. And then, that’s man voice came back, but it sounded different, a bit higher-pitched than it was before.

_ “It’s not about me, it’s about you, and who’s knows, I could be dead tomorrow” _

The man devolved into manic laughter as it distorted and faded. Rose froze, the voice sounded so close and malicious. She scanned her eyes around the void again, trying to see anything, anything at all in there. It’s quiet for a few minutes until she hears a sound behind her, like a spotlight turning on. She held her breath and closed her eyes, trying to get away from it all, but that’s heard it, his voice again, but this time it was right behind her.

His voice boomed around in the void “Professor Beauregard, it’s nice to see you again! Don’t worry, I’ll be touch with you soon, but for now, all you have to do is wake up” 

The spotlight above her turned off and Rose fell unconscious.

Rose woke up lying face down outside of the lab, the suns light was hurting her eyes. She groaned as she got up and fixed her glasses, she looked around and everything looked normal. She rubbed the back of her head and winced, it felt like she was struck on the back of her head. She got up and dusted herself off when she noticed something on the ground.

It was the box from the museum, laying there on its side right in front of the open door to the lab. 


End file.
